Home
by 2three.abi
Summary: There might be problems waiting for them in the near future, but they could overcome them, because they are not alone. They are each other's home.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

Still unedited lol. Beware of grammar mistakes and typos.

* * *

_**You put your arms around me and I'm home. —Christina Perri**_

* * *

It was two-thirty nine in the morning when Hizuri Kuon, also known as Tsuruga Ren as his stage name, arrived at his apartment he now shared with his wife.

He just came home from Hokkaido for a movie filming, together with his manager and friend, Yashiro Yukihito. He rubbed the tiredness and sleepiness in his eyes and he rounded his shoulders to somehow ease the tightness on his muscles. He, being a professional, rejected to film his action stunts with a double resulting for a bad landing on his right side during his final scene last night. He immediately took a flight home after the shoot ended, wanting to see his beautiful wife and spend time with her. Three weeks of not seeing her and just talking to her on the phone really sucked.

The actor blinked when he found Kyoko fast asleep, curled on the couch and her arms encircling a pillow. The pillowcase looked oddly familiar to him, and he smiled gently when he remembered that he wore that shirt the day before he went away. And then, right at that moment, he regretted ever going away for work and leaving her.

Ren walked near his wife, kneeling beside her before dropping a kiss on her smooth forehead.

The actress frowned, before turning to her side and blinking her amber eyes.

"Kuon?" she then asked, her voice raw with sleep.

"Yes, sweetheart."

She smiled. "I'm not dreaming, am I? You're really here?"

Kuon chuckled. "Yes. I just arrived."

Kyoko got up and stretched her arms before looking at the wall clock. "Oh. You must be tired. Come on, go get a light shower so we can sleep. I missed you, you know."

The actor's eyes wandered on her form, his brown eyes drinking the sight of her. And no, even if he was dead tired, the last thing on his kind now was sleep. Not when he has a beautiful wife to share his bed with.

Over the years of being in a relationship with her even before their marriage, he had finally gotten her to be vocal of her feelings. It wasn't easy at first, but he was patient with her.

The actor smirked before pulling his wife close to him.

"I knew you'd say that," he murmured against her cheek, placing a soft kiss on her cheekbone and on her nose. "So I took one before boarding the plane. I want To show my beautiful wife just how i kissed her when i get home."

Kuon chuckled when she blushed. He never knew why she would still be flustered when talking about things like lovemaking.

Kyoko giggled softly. "I was actually waiting for you. Sorry I fell asleep."

"It's okay. It's already late and I understand. You must also be tired from work."

She shook her head. "Not really. The shoot got cancelled. I went home early today after talking with Moko-san."

He hummed as a reply and brushed a stray hair away from her face.

"Oh and Kuon?"

He raised his brows, his lips pursing as he blinked back at her.

Kyoko tiptoed and wrapped her arms around his frame. Murmuring against his neck before placing a soft kiss on his skin, on the same spot where Setsuka branded Cain as hers. "_Okaeri_."

Kuon wrapped his arms around her small form in return and buried his nose on her chesnut-colored locks before breathing in her scent. Oh God, how he missed her. Now, he could finally say that he was home with her in his arms. "_Tadaima_."

And then, Kyoko was gasping as her clothes were ripped away from her body and his lips searched for hers. His tongue felt hit against her own, tasting her and exploring her mouth and making up for the time they spent away from each other.

"I missed you so much, Kyoko," he told her before cupping and kneading her now exposed breasts and drowning in the sweet sounds that she made.

Her shaking fingers fumbled over the buttons of his dress shirt, unbuttoning them one by one before taking the offending cloth off and flinging it off somewhere behind her.

"Bedroom?" she mewled as he sucked on the skin just above her breast.

Kuon wasted no time to answer. He lifted her up and she squealed, before automatically locking her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck.

He then dropped her on their bed, and she moved to remove her underwear as she unbuckled his belt.

Kyoko couldn't help but stare at his handsome form. She had seen him naked before her multiple times, but she was still amazed by the sight of him. He looked ethereal, almost out of this world and all hers. What she didn't know was that he was thinking on the same lines as her.

Kuon stared at his wife's slender form, taking off his pants and boxers as he licked his lips. His body immediately covered hers in a haste, lips against lips, skin against skin and hands wandering on each other's body, showering each other with love and affection.

And then he was groaning and she, gasping as he entered her and made love to her gently and slowly. He showered kisses on her face, her neck and on her breasts, whispering words of love with every thrust he made.

Kuon gritted his teeth when he felt her tighten around him, his hips jerking even faster as he entered her even deeper. He collapse over her after their release, their ragged breaths mingling with each other.

* * *

They were now cuddled naked under the sheets, their fingers intertwined as Kyoko leaned against her husband's lean chest and his free hand played with her hair.

Her heart was hammering against her ribs it almost hurt and she bit her lip as she looked up at him.

_How was he going to react when he find out?_

She mentally shook her head and decided to just get on with it.

"Kuon?"

"Hmm?"

She hesitated for a moment before finally opening her mouth and telling him, "I'm pregnant."

His fingers ceased their movements on her hair and she felt him stiffened. And for a moment, she got scared. And then, he relaxed and pulled her closer even more and she was relieved.

"I'm so happy," he murmured against her forehead. "I'm going to be dad. I mean... wow. I love you, Kyoko."

"I love you too. But im scared. What if—"

He cut her off with a chaste kiss on her lips. "Don't be silly you're going to be a great mom."

"How do you know?" she asked, her voice laced with uncertainty.

"I just do."

They fell asleep just like that, with smiles on their faces and limbs entangled with each other. There might be problems waiting for them in the near future, but they could overcome them, because they are not alone. They are each other's home.

* * *

Hizuri Kuon groaned when he heard his phone ringing. With his eyes still blurred with sleep, he searched for his pants and groggily hit the answer button before bringing the device near his ear. "Hello?"

_"REN!"_

The actor frowned and annoyingly distanced the handheld device away from him.

"Yashiro, calm down!"

_"Has she told you, Ren? Huh, HUH?"_

He has an inkling about what his manager was talking about, but the actor decided to tease his manager a bit. "About what?"

_"That she's pregnant!"_

Kuon blinked. "Y-You knew?"

_"I've known for weeks, Ren! And I'm so excited for the both of you. I mean, you're going to be parents! And I'm going to be a godfather! Oh, I'm so happy—"_

Shaking his head, he ended the call and decided to go to bed once again.

* * *

**A/N: **Fanboy Yashiro made a cameo hahaha and I keep on switching between Ren and Kuon because I can OTL XD Happy Valentine's day! pr in Kyoko's words, Vain day XD :D


End file.
